Little Chao Lost
*31 August 2003 Team Artail |prev = Fast Friends |next = Emerald Anniversary }} "Little Chao Lost" is the twenty-second episode of the anime series, Sonic X. It first aired on 31 August 2003 and 28 February 2004 in Japan and the United States respectively. Appearances Characters: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese *Other Chao *Christopher Thorndyke *Danny *Frances *Mr. Tanaka *Mr. Stewart *Doctor Eggman *Decoe *Bocoe *Bokkun *E-66 Da-Dai-Oh Songs Japanese version *"SONIC DRIVE" - Opening theme *"The Shining Road" - Closing theme English version *"Gotta Go Fast" - Opening theme (USA and CAN) *"Sonic X" - Opening theme (AUS, NZ and UK) *"Gotta Go Fast" (shortened) - Closing theme Plot The episode starts with Mr. Tanaka praying to a statue, wishing Sonic and his friends a safe trip to arrive at their location. Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Chris, Frances, Danny and Mr. Stewart are all waiting for a bus which would transport them to a beautiful valley which is notable for being Mr. Tanaka's homeland, Japan, as a youth where Mr. Tanaka is waiting for them to set up camp there. Sonic also tags along but instead of participating in the camp with everyone else, he visits the cityside for sightseeing. The camping gang quickly settled in to the campsite and participated activities such as cooking and catching insects. However, Cheese, while swimming, is accidentally swept by the rapid current into the main stream leading to Cream bursting with tears. Amy and Tails reassured that Cheese is a very good swimmer and so everyone (except for Mr. Tanaka and Amy) searched across the surrounding valley for Cheese's whereabouts. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman, with Decoe and Bocoe, are also hiking through the valley. Eggman gets frustrated with his two robot henchmen complaining throughout the hike. Eggman however notices the search gang are nearby and the trio of villains suspect that they are looking for a Chaos Emerald but Eggman gets bitten by a mosquito, followed by a vicious moth. The search party comes to a stop before a small tunnel, wondering if Cheese could be at the end of the stream after the tunnel. As Mr. Stewart is physically too big to fit in, the children (including Tails and Cream) went through it. At the end of the path, the children have discovered a Chao colony inhabited by many Chao, much to Tails and Cream's surprise. Cream rejoices when she finally found Cheese. The children decide to spend some time playing with the other Chao before heading back to the campsite. Meanwhile as the doctor and his two robot henchmen continued to hike through the valley and Decoe and Bocoe complained again, Eggman got fed up and ordered Decoe to unpack his knapsack which revealed to be the Selection Machine. Using the machine, Eggman then summons his new E-66 Da-Dai-Oh from his Egg Fort II. Back at the campsite, Amy wonders the whereabouts of the search party while Mr. Tanaka responded open-heartedly that they are just fine. At that moment, a worried Mr. Stewart returns to the campsite showing concern for the whereabouts of the children and then Mr. Tanaka, Amy and Mr. Stewart left the campsite to look for the children. Suddenly, Da-Dai-Oh flies past over the campsite indicating that Eggman is causing trouble again. Unfortunately, Eggman, Decoe and Bocoe ambushes the children riding on the Da-Dai-Oh demanding for a Chaos Emeralds. Chris yelled back that there are no Chaos Emeralds around the valley and despite this, Eggman ordered Da-Dai-Oh to attack. After taking one step, Da-Dai-Oh suddenly skids (due to walking on slippery mud) and crashes into the lake below. The impact of the crash pollutes the water as witnessed by Cream so the children quickly rushed to the Chao colony. After the efforts of Decoe and Bocoe cleaning Da-Dai-Oh and displacing it somewhere else, the trio of villains spot Sonic carrying a bag of souvenirs who is surprised to meet them. Sonic questions Eggman's presence in the valley and the trio replied that they are just here for a vacation. Eggman orders Da-Dai-Oh to attack Sonic but the blue hedgehog evades the attack with ease and destroys the robot, sending the trio of villains flying through the sky to the horizon. Amy, Mr. Tanaka and Mr. Stewart just arrived into the scenery informing Sonic that he needs to find the others. Sonic eventually found the children attempting to filter the mud out of the polluted lake in the Chao colony. He then filters the mud out of the polluted water using his speed. Later that night, the cast sit and laugh around the campfire as Mr. Tanaka mentioned he stumbled upon a Chao colony when he was a youth while the episode draws to a close. Eyecatch cards Sonicx-ep22-eye1.jpg|E-66 Da-Dai-Oh Sonicx-ep22-eye2.jpg|Chao Regional differences *The following scenes have been cut from the English dub: *In addition, there are scenes during the section when Tails, Chris and their friends are waiting for the bus which have plenty of spots of text printed removed in the English dub. Title in other languages Trivia *This is the first episode of the appearance of other Chao besides Cheese and a Chao Garden (although it has been referred to as a Chao colony). *The Australian DVD made a typo in this episode's name, reading "Little Chai Lost". Video File:SONIC X Ep22 - Little Chao Lost References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes